Pollo the Robot
Pollo (Poy-oh, the Spanish word for "chicken") the smart and sarcastic robot buddy of Linkara came about similar to The Spoony One's Burton the Robot. Though, he is obviously made out of cardboard because Linkara was not a proficient propmaker at the time. Linkara originally created and constructed Pollo in 2005 for a video in style of Mystery Science Theater 3000. History Pollo first appeared in the "Amazon's Attack" review where he short circuited upon reading the comic. Pollo eventually became a fan favorite and some time later, Pollo essentially became Linkara's sidekick. Eventually, Pollo helps to stop Mechakara, who is an evil version of him. Ever since then, Pollo has basically become Linkara's partner and has even defeated an alternate reality version of Doctor Insano at one time. He was voiced by Microsoft Sam in his early appearances, but is currently voiced by Speakonia, who is the same voice as the Nostalgia Critic's text-to-speech software in the Alone in the Dark review. Linkara is Missing After Linkara was abducted, Pollo was trying to find him, while temporarily replacing Linkara with other characters such as Harvey Finevoice, who also plays a role during the crisis. After the '90s Kid took a shot at a review, Pollo tells Finevoice (who was exasperated at '90s Kid at the time) that Linkara had made a message (in the event he went missing or was killed) that told Pollo who he wanted as a successor. After meeting this successor named Iron Liz, he tells her that he only needs another week to locate Linkara, then refers her to Finevoice for his opinion. During the "Ewoks #9" Review, Pollo managed to get Linkara back to our universe. Unfortunately, he could not get an exact lock on him (as Linkara was too well shielded), so Pollo was forced to beam everything in the room that was about Linkara's size in one large burst. While it worked, Linkara also had company in the form of Lord Vyce's foot soldiers (called "Shades") and Iron Liz, Pollo, Harvey Finevoice, and Linkara banded together to fight them. Pollo is later seen at the end of the "Cable #2" review, where after he and Linkara talk for a while, Pollo has to send away potential guest hosts (Pyramid Head, the Ghost of Christmas Present, and what appears to be Jacob Marley) now that Linkara returned. Silent Hill Gaslighting Pollo later turns up again after Linkara rants at Iron Liz and Harvey Finevoice at the end of his review of "Silent Hill: Dead/Alive #1 and 2". Pollo came in the investigate the screaming, then revealed that he and Linkara were the only ones in the room, meaning that Iron Liz and Finevoice were just in Linkara's head at the time. Pollo then reappears as a delusion when Linkara reviews issue #5, which promptly disappears when Linkara goes back to his senses. Lord Vyce Conflict Pollo's next major appearence would be in the review of "Justic League Cry for Justice #5-7", around the time when Lord Vyce finally invades. After informing Linkara that the powers that were at his disposal in his last review were unavailable, Pollo attempted to hold off Lord Vyce himself, only to get knocked back for his efforts. He manages to pick himself back up just in time for the next fight with Lord Vyce. The Entity Pollo eventually becomes the fifth major abductee of the malevolent "Entity" mentioned by Vice. Linkara was alerted to the Entity's activities by this point, and he begins to install procedures to protect whoever was left at the time, Pollo, Iron Liz, and '90s Kid. Linkara sends Pollo to activate some of these procedures in his living room. However, shortly after, Linkara's new AI, Nimue alerts him to the Entity's presense there. Unfortunately, though, Pollo was already abducted by the time the group got there. When Linkara convinces the Entity to kill itself, Pollo along with everyone else the Entity had already abducted returned. Sacrifice When Iron Liz was accidentally sent to a Mirror Universe where Linkara was trying to take over the World, she met an Alternate Pollo who had the body of Tom Servo (from MST3K). When Liz returned, Pollo does mention how his body feels a bit warn out and asks Linkara for a new one. As Linkara is building his new body, Mechakara (still in it's Robotic Hand after it's previous defeat) transfers its mind into the new body. It soon beamed itself onto Comicron-1 during the "Wrath Of Khan Comic" reviews and tried gaining control of the Ship, however Linkara, Liz, Pollo and a Cybermat were able to beam on in attempt to stop him. As they search for him, Linkara expresses his concern on how he fears that Pollo will wind up like Mechakara and have a hatred for both him and humanity. Pollo however comforts him, saying that Linkara treats him very well and quotes Spock by saying that he "Shall and Always will be (Linkara's) friend". Mechakara was able to reach the Bridge however was locked out to the weapon system, so instead, caused an imbalance in the engines, which would result in the ship crashing down to Earth. Pollo was able to stop the collision by fixing the Engine Imbalance, however exposing himself to heavy radiation (in Homage to Spock's Death in "Wrath of Khan"), the radiation however fries all his circuits beyond repair but proves to Linkara that Pollo will never be like his Evil Double. Linkara claimed that he can't get a Back Up for Pollo's personality, because Pollo was against the idea, feeling that a Back Up was like getting a Clone, it's not the original it's just a copy. Linkara however learnt that Pollo downloaded his consciousness into whatever data storage unit he could find so technically is still alive somewhere. His Blue Soul Pollo returns in a Tom Servo robotic shell just in time to save Linkara from Lord Vyce, although now it was revealed that it was not Mechakara but Lord Vyce who managed to take over the body after a convoluted series of events. Linkara and Pollo manage to defeat Lord Vyce once more, though Pollo's consciousness would continue to reside in the Tom Servo shell for some time afterwards. Holo-Kara Conflict After Linkara left to figure out what was wrong with his Magic Gun, Pollo was put into a new body (greatly resembling his old one) by Holo-Kara. He was then shut down by Holo-Kara due to a design in the body created by Holo-Kara. Category:Content Category:Characters